Venturian Republic
Venturian Republic (VR) Overview The First Imperial Venturian Empire was founded in 1804 on Venturia, headed by King Klaus Rommel I. Leadership changed many times over the hundreds of years until present time, when the current king, King Hans Rommel VI took over for King Hans Rommel V. Shortly after 1925 on Venturia, VR took over the whole planet, unifying the entire world. Having nearly no conflict at all on the planet, VR focused on technological advancement and medical advancement. As of recent King Hans Rommel VI has rebranded the empire as a republic, enstating himself as consul of the republic. = History Starting in 1804 on VenturiaF King Klaus Rommel I founded The First Venturian Reich, with only 300-400 people and a very small military. Around 20 years after founding, VR rose to over 20,000 people and a military of about 27% of the population of VR. The first war VR was ever involved in happened in 1846, when the LEF (Last Exile Force) attacked the capital of the Venturian Empire. In response VR allied with multiple other factions to take out LEF for the last time, as they had been responsible for many large wars over the 200+ years they had existed. Shortly after LEF was destroyed, the land was distributed and VR, being the most involved, got 75% of that land, marking the first massive increase to land and population in its history. Sadly, in 1852 King Klaus Rommel I died, and in his place his son, King Klaus Rommel I took over. Reaching nearly 500k civilians spread among VR's territory in 1861, and the military reaching over 32% of civilians enlisted, VR was attacked again by LEF's remnants, designated LEF-1 and labeled as terrorists all over the country. Though a small group, LEF-1 took many years to completely destroy as they worked in small cells, and this was the first time organized terrorism had occurred on the entire planet. In 1869 LEF-1 was completely destroyed, and VR declared war on its first nation: the Venture Occult. Having been rivals of the Venture Occult since 1851, VR took no mercy in killing everyone they found, and leveling every single city they came across leaving nothing but rubble in the wake of VR's army. Although VR has a great start, things started to go downhill at this point. In 1871 King Klaus Rommel II died, and his son in place of him rose, King Hermann Rommel I. Hermann Rommel is widely regarded as the worst king in VR's history, running the faction almost completely into the ground, and as such much history from 1872 to 1882 was destroyed. Hermann Rommel I only lasted 10 years before being assassinated. Because Herman Rommel I was such a terrible king, he never had any children or a wife and as such a man with the same last name was chosen: Hans Rommel I. Hans Rommel I was most likely the only reason VR survived after the previous events. Hans Rommel I immediately allied all neighboring nations and began technological, medicinal and military advancements. In 1899 Hans Rommel I ordered multiple assassinations on all surrounding countries leaders and high power individuals forcing them all into panic. With the surrounding countries falling VR swept in and swiftly took over all of them, marking the second massive expansion in VR history. In 1905 VR began pushes outwards, conquering all of Ketam, the second of three sections , in only 6 years, sadly in this same year Hans Rommel I was assassinated and his son, Hans Rommel II took over. After that, most of the world was focused on pushing VR back and defeating them, until Hans Rommel II's lead scientist, Walter Rommel, invented a new vehicle of transportation and war: The tank. Years ahead of the other nations of Venturia in technology, VR crushed the opposition in Ketam, Velam and Teram by 1922. In 1925 VR finally subdued the remaining enemies hidden around the planet and declared Venturia ruled solely by The First Venturian Reich. Technology Origin The technology that the Venturians have is somewhat their own, but also somewhat not. A long time before the Venturians were a thing, even before civilized beings lived on Venturia, there were two civilizations that fought above the planet, ending in destruction for both of the sides, as far as scientists can tell. While no one knows who actually one this battle, or this war, we do know that their technology was recovered and used throughout the centuries on Venturia, for power, production and destruction. Shortly after the unification of Venturia under the VR, thousands of expedition parties were launched to attempt to find more of these parts, ending in the finding of thousands of pieces of ships used in this battle. The VR's top scientists worked day and night to figure out how these parts worked until they finally fit them all together into what was some sort of map display. This map would show the VR the location of one of the home worlds of these factions. After travelling thousands of light years over many years using new "warp" travel, a group of Venturians reached this planet, destroyed and barren. No lifesigns were ever found on the planet, nor any remnants of use able technology that would point towards which one of the factions was the one that won. After years of searching only one item was ever found, a highly valuable warp core, much more powerful than any the VR had ever seen. After reverse engineering this item the VR gained access to much faster warp travel than before, allowing their ships to be more compact and faster. Politics Relatively recently reaching FTL travel, the VR is not involved in much politics. Government VR is a republic, headed by Consul Hans Rommel, and has recently changed (Empire > Republic) since its creation in 1804. There are multiple ranks in the VR government, including Secretaries, advisers for military and production purposes, the Assistant, and the General politics council. Race The Venturians themselves are not humans, although they are bi-pedal, they have increased senses including hearing, eyesight and strength. Venturians have low level night-vision allowing them to see shapes in the dark easier, but not with high detail. They are typically 7-8 feet tall, and are fairly intelligent (human IQ scale average 130). Venturians have involved this way over many years on Venturia because of the harsh conditions of the planet. Because the many animals on the planet that hunt in packs, Venturians have 4 arms, two in the "regular" position, and two lower, this allows for the use of more weapons at a time and a quicker rate of gather. During the winter, even in the hottest of places, the planet is known to reach below -5 degrees Celsius, and during this time many animals adapted to this environment come out from the underground to feast on whatever is left of the corpses above. The Venturians have evolved to endure temperatures down to -25 degrees Celsius while in a self-induced vegetative state, yet their heat resistance is not as spectacular because they have more hair on their arms and legs that Venturians grow for the cold resistance, somewhat similar to an old human lumberjack instead of an animal. Most Venturian ships are kept at lower than average temperatures to compensate for this. Perona Perona is a very controversial continent on Venturia, separate from the main island it has always hosted a clan of uncivilized early variants of the Venturians. Luckily, this island was never discovered until recent years and has, as such, remained completely untouched by the modern Venturian. The island was encased in a protective shield and is constantly guarded by elite members of the Venturian military to keep the inhabitants under the impression they are the only ones on the planet, and also to make sure no one alters them so that Venturian scientists can study their behavior to better understand themselves in the past. Zeno Zeno is the capital of the Central State, a newly formed capital section of Venturia that rules over the rest of the VR. Similar to many other capital cities, the main difference is the amount of rich and powerful people that live in Zeno, it is one of the most important cities on the entire planet and has very good protection and very important political events. Zeno also has the main palace for the King and princes of the VR. Trivia * VR was previously a monarchy * Every king in the FVR (before rebranding as VR) was between 7' 9'' and 8' 2'' except King Hermann Rommel, who was 7' 2'' * All of Venturia was united in just over 100 years after the VR's founding. Category:Factions Category:All